Stiles Stilinski: Son of Wisdom
by Kazlerox
Summary: Stiles is pushed out of the pack and is now pregnant with the packs pups. He leaves his home and goes to San Fransisco. Where he meets the son of Jupiter can he place the pregnant man back together while falling for him?
1. Chapter 1

To say Stiles was upset was an understatement. He had been kicked out of the pack. Not only kicked out, but kicked out after the male wolves had their way with him over his protests. A month after they had their way with him [or- 'after the incident', he had found himself pregnant and didn't know who was the father. What he did know was that he had to get out of here. So here he was, packing all his things and leaving Beacon Hills.

Once he was done packing his clothes into bags he loaded up his trusty jeep, and left his father a note telling him not to look for him. The teen didn't know where he was going to go as he got into his car and drove away. A few hours later he found himself on the way to San Francisco. Once he was there he saw something odd: a blonde muscular teen about the same age as himself fighting a monster. He pulled over and snagged his most faithful weapon, his bat, then got out of his car and walked over to the blonde.

"Need a hand?" He asked the hunk. The hunk looked at his weapon and then at Stiles. The stud muffin looked shocked that I could see his golden it was a good replica of something some face metal and bam! Sword!

"You can see what I am fighting?" He asks, not sounding really surprised that Stiles could see. The weapon in his hand was a gold sword. The monster sniffed the air, its sights landing on Stiles.

"Son of Minerva." The monster hissed. While it was distracted by Stiles, the hunk went behind the monster and killed it.

"The name is Jason Grace." 'So the hunk has a name' Stiles thought, while checking out Jason. He shook his head out of his thoughts, as he held out his hand.

"Stiles Stilinski." He said. Jason accepted his hand and shook it, it was nice to have some having his back during a fight.

Jason Pov

I looked at Stiles before me, and could tell right away he was going through tough times. I couldn't help but notice how hot he was, but I wasn't going to say anything to him. I mean, I just met the guy. He saw me fighting a monster and ran out of his car with a baseball bat. "Where are you from?" I asked him, taking a moment to look him up and down. Was I checking him out? Yes, I was.

"Beacon Hills." He told me. Beacon Hills where the fuck was that? He must've noticed my confused look because he smiled a little. "It's in California." He clarified. Okay, I was glad he said that. "You need a lift anywhere?" He asked me. I just nodded my head at him signalling that I did need a lift to get to camp.

Stiles Pov

I asked him if he needed a lift, which he did. I made a follow-me motion with my hands. "Where to?" I asked him. He just gave me directions to a place. It was a tunnel, and not the kind you could drive through. I gave him a confused look.

"Just follow me Stiles." He said, so I got out my car and walked through the tunnel with him. On the other side, we came across this wall with a look out. There was a person watching 'creepy' I thought to myself it was creeper what sort of creeper does that? Just stands there and watches someone like hawk?

"Halt who goes there?" Someone asked from where they were looking down on us. Jason just sighed. "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, champion of Juno, former praetor of the twelfth legion, and Stiles Stilinski." Was all he said to them. They lowered the gate thing then we came to a river. "We have to cross little Tiber river, Stiles, okay?" He asked me. He gave me a reassuring smile and the look in his eyes told me I was going to be okay. We crossed the river and came to another gate.

"Jason is that you?" Asked a female's voice from another outlook how many did these guys want? There so many like all around the place and better question how did no one see it?

"Yeah, Hazel, it's me, and this is Stiles Stilinski son of Minerva." He said to the girl. I looked at her she and this accent I couldn't quite point out her skin mocha like perfect shade of mocha. Her hair reminds me of Hermione granger from Harry Potter.

This gate opened too, and standing there were people in armor. "Did you just say 'Son of Minerva'?" An Asian kid in a purple cape said. A purple cape? Does it come with pack or something?

"Does everyone get a cape?" I asked everyone looked at me with an amused facial expression. Because that would be cool to join our camp and you'll get a purple cape for free!

"No, Stiles, those are for the Praetors of the twelfth legion." Jason said I was trying not to fall for him, but there was something mesmerizing about Jason Grace I could not quite put my finger on.

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars and legacy of Neptune, praetor of the twelfth legion." Frank said. Wow, I was speechless at this. Who were these people and why were they calling themselves children of the gods of the Roman pantheon?

"Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona, praetor of the twelfth legion." Reyna said. I looked at both Praetors with curious eyes. Two figures came out of the shadows. I recognized the one with sea green eyes.

"Percy?" I couldn't believe my eyes it was Percy Jackson last time I saw hi. His mum was living in Beacon Hills he had to move away dues to Step-dad Gabe he was a horrible man. Stiles tried to get Gabe Ugliano arrested but his dad wouldn't do it 'has not done anything wrong son so I can not arrest him.

**(A/N: I have this story over on ao3 check it out but it is going through the editing process right now so I thought I'd post it on here. Enjoy!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Before Stiles could answer his long lost friend. There as twelve flashes of light, there stood some strange people in strange get ups. Thought Stiles, he started laughing when he noticed a man that looked like Percy. "Hey. Perce why does he look like you." He asked not noticing the people around him was bowing.

"Stiles he is my father. Now bow down to the gods." Percy said. Stiles bowed down to the gods.

"Stiles Stilinski." A woman said. He looked at her and noticed some strange similarities to his mother.

"Yeah that's me." He said. While trying to be funny which nobody laughed.

"Do you not recognise your own mother?" She asked. Stiles couldn't believe it that his mother was alive.

"Wait your father is Steve Stilinski sheriff of Beacon Hills County?" Percy' father asked. Stiles nodded his head at him. "This is rich, Minerva had a child with one of my legacies." The man laughed. Stiles mother was not impressed.

"Why aren't you in Beacon Hills with your father Stiles?" Stiles mother asked in a tone that I've heard from my father multiple times in my life when I was not meant to be at a crime scene.

"I was at a pack meeting, I run or ran with werewolves it was just the males of the pack was at the Alpha's place so eight males. Somehow they had me face down on a bed, having their way with me each one forced themselves upon me. Once they were done they kicked out of the place and told me I was no longer part of the pack. that was a month ago. Then a couple of days ago I found out I was pregnant, and since it was not my choice of being it. I don't know who the father is. But I can't have an abortion that's not okay I don't think I could give it up for adoption. So I am going to raise it or them. I left dad a note saying I can't be here anymore and don't look for me." After my rant I looked at my mother and great-great grandfather and my friend and Jason. They were all angry.

"What about Scott?" Percy asked. I'm pretty are he was hoping Scott was innocent.

"Yeah he was second to last. He said 'I should be thankful that the pack was doing this to me.' Even though I was screaming and fighting back and they were laughing at me. I said. With tears in my eyes. I felt muscular arms around me, I looked to see who it was and saw Jason with his arms around me holding me I felt protected. After awhile Jason let go of me and Hazel and Frank came up to me comforting me. Hazel was holding my hand while Frank gripped my shoulder.

I looked over to see Mum, Neptune, Percy, Nico, someone who looked like my mum and Jason, quietly talking about something. The girl that looked like mum saw me looking at her and smiled at me. She walked over to me Frank and Hazel left me when she came and sat next to me. "Hi Stiles. I'm Annabeth I'm your Greek half sister." Annabeth said. I gave her a confused look she smiled at me again and reached over and grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"When Greece fell to Rome instead of fading the Gods gained another aspect, Athena became Minerva Neptune is Poseidon. But the whole gods will take awhile but you will figure it out, we always do."

Annabeth left Stiles who was being shown where he as going to be staying. "How is he Wise Girl?" Percy asked. I looked over to my best friend who was worried about my brother.

"Confused, pregnant but he is stronger than he looks. I think we should go to Beacon Hills and kick some ass. Seaweed Brain? You know the place you've been there before." Annabeth said. Everyone looked at the son of Poseidon, who blushed.

"What does she mean Percy?" Neptune asked. Percy looked at his father.

"My mother was in Beacon Hills for awhile and she became friends with Claudia Stilinski and Melissa McCall. So we went to Beacon Hills until I was six we stopped because mum married Gabe." He said. Everyone looked at the demigod with shock. Minerva looked at the boy with recognition.

"Your Sally Jackson's boy?." She asked. Percy just nodded his head at her. "That was the same year as I pretended to die, because Jupiter/Zeus found out that I was married and staying with Steve and Stiles." Minerva said. The goddess has this sad look on her face.

The gods flashed Annabeth, Percy, Nico and Jason to Beacon Hills. The gods change their looks to pretend they were mortals. The goddess of wisdom shows the way to the Stilinski house where the police cruiser was parked out the front. "Mr. Stilinski is still on the police force?" Percy asked to no one. Nico looked at his boyfriend, while he ran up to the door and knocked on it. A man in a sheriff's uniform answered the door looking like he has been through hell.

"Yes?" The man answered. Percy easily recognised the man.

"Mr. Stilinski its me Percy Jackson." Percy said. It took awhile but the man recognise the boy.

"How ya been young Perseus?" Steve asked. The two men hugged.

"Sorry Percy but Stiles isn't in at the moment I don't know where he is." Steve said. percy looked at his companions, Minerva came up to Steve.

"Minerva what are you doing here?" Steve asked. The goddess smiled at her former husband.

"Jupiter won't do anything to you or our son, my father is changing for the better, stiles is one of his grandchildren. your also a legacy of Neptune so killing a legacy of one of the big three is not good." She said. Steve gestured for them to come in once inside.

"Do you know where our son is?" Steve asked. The worry for his son was getting to him Minevrva and Percy smiled at him.

"He is at Camp Jupiter. He went to San Francisco where he met the son of Jupiter." Percy said. As he said this he gestured to Jason who was looking at the photos of Stiles the boy he couldn't stop thinking about.

AnnaBeth was about to explain when the front door opened, in came Scott, Liam, Theo, Derek, Jackson, Isaac, Boyd and Peter.


	3. Chapter 3

The pack came into the room where Steve Stilinski was and there were other people. "Sheriff where is Stiles? We haven't seen him." Derek said. Once Percy saw Scott he punched him in the face hard breaking his nose.

"What the hell was that for?!" Scott asked. Jason scoffed at the teen and was jealous because his cousin hit someone first.

"Really Percy?" Annabeth asked. Scott got a good look of the person he hasn't seen since he was six.

"Percy?" Scott asked. The teen in questioned looked disgusted and furious at the people in front of him.

"Did you guys find where Stiles is? Asked a girl. Who had strawberry coloured hair, manicured fingers and looked gorgeous.

"No. We have not, Lydia." Jackson said. Minerva was trying not to use her godly form or send a flock of demon owls after them.

Annabeth cleared her throat. "As I was saying he is somewhere safe." Annabeth said. Steve liked relieved that his son was okay.

"There is something else Steve." Minerva said. All eyes were on her, waiting for what she have to say. "Stiles is no longer part of the pack, he was kicked out for some unknown reason. He was forced upon and was given a present from them. He knows who he is now. He is a broken mess and I want the people who did this to our son punished." Minerva said. The males of the pack were turning pale. Especially when the man the blondes, Percy and the olive skinned boy was glaring at them

"Who are you anyway." An Asian girl asked Rudely. The gods were not pleased by this, neither were the demigods.

"They are Gods show some respect you filthy mutt." Annabeth said. They were shocked that women's spoke to them that way.

"Well Kira and I aren't werewolves she is a kitstune and I am a banshee." Lydia said.

"I am a demigod daughter of Athena half sister to Stiles Stilinski." Annabeth told them smugly. The were taken back and looked at Steve to help them but he was furious at them and upset at himself that Stiles didn't think he could've came to him.

"I can't believe you would do that to Stiles who has saved your life more than once. You were meant to be his best friend Scott and you do this to him." Steve said. The gods looked sadly at he man the goddess of wisdom held his hand.

"Nico, Percy, Jason and Annabeth teach the males a lesson with out killing them. The teens had an evil glee more importantly Annabeth and Percy did, the shadows was coming towards them from Nico and there was electricity coming off Jason. The teens made sure the pack was alive and before they left Jason got down close to them so they could hear.

"You don't come near him or his child he will get help from me I will raise him/her as my own with him." He told them. He went to the gods and his friends leaving the male werewolves in a rage of the teen thst to,d the he would raise their child and not them with Stiles.

They pack was healing from the Brutul attack. "I can't believe you raped and kicked Stiles out of the pack." Lydia screeched. Kira nodding her head in agreement.

"Melissa come over we have some thing to discuss." Steve said. The wolves saw him glaring as he put his gun down on the table.

"Hey Alan I need you to come over its about Stiles he found out who he was and there something you need to know." He said into the phone. After ten minutes Melissa McCall walked through the the door follow by Alan Deaton.

"Steve What Happened?" Melissa asked. Steve was still glaring at the group of males who had blood on their faces.

"They raped my boy." Steve said. Melissa shook her head her son wouldn't do that.

"No. Scott wouldn't do that." She was adamant. Deaton looked at the boys.

"What happened to them." Alan asked. Melissa just noticed the boys and was shocked.

"Stiles' Greek half sister and cousins did this." Steve said. Melissa looked confused, Alan nodded his head.

"Did you know I was a legacy of Neptune?" Steve asked. Alan raised his eyebrow.

"No. I didn't I just knew of Stiles being a demigod, just like you knew who Claudia was all along. I had a protection shield around the town for him orders of his mother when she faked her death." Alan said. Everyone was confused by this, but there was something Steve wasn't telling them.

"Stiles is pregnant." Steve said. Melissa came to terms with had happened to Stiles.

"How do you know?" Melissa asked. Steve gave her a look, and looked at the others.

"I knew of the supernatural world long before Scott and Stiles was born. Stiles mother is Minerva goddess of wisdom and crafts, and Stiles and I are Legacies of Neptune." Steve said. Everyone looked at the sheriff.

"So I could be a grandmother?" Melissa asked. Steve nodded his head.

"Wait! you knew what I was this all this time?" Asked Derek. The others looked at Stiles dad.

"You knew this while time what Stiles and you didn't tell us?" Scott asked hesterically. Alan nodded his head at the beta and looked at the Sheriff.

"I was under orders by Talia and Minerva not to tell." he said. This caused a chain of reactions Detek mostly how that his mother knew what Stiles was. It was then the boys thought how they were going to get Stiles back.

"We could all go to get him." Isaac suggested like the idiots the pack are they agreed

Stiles and Jason was walking together. Both liking each other but they don't how to tell each otherthere was flash of pink. "Lady Venus?" The boys said. They bowed to the goddess.

"Rise boys. I'm here to put my new favourite couple together you two." She said. The boys was blushing at the goddess who only cooed. "You like each other and you want a family to call your own and Stiles wants some to love and have a family with." Venus said. The boys looked shocked and liked at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Somehow the pack got a whiff of Stiles and followed it. Despite Steve's and Alan's plan trying to steer them away. "Maybe I should shoot them?" Steve asked. In truth he had wanted to do that, for what they had done to Stiles.

"No. They would just heal. I'd be more worried if lord Jupiter send his daughter Diana." Alan said. Steve had to agree that it be bad if Diana came Minerva told him about her and her man hating ways.

"True, you should fear her." a male voice said behind the two. They turned around to see a pale man with black hair.

"Lord Pluto I assume?" Alan asked. The God of the underworld only smiled at the recognition.

"You're the emissary of the Hale's are you not?" Pluto asked. Steve was seeing a third God today and it scared him. "I've watched your boy Steve. Everyone always underestimate him. Then watch as his wisdom helps him in the end." He said as soon as he came he disappeared just as quickly.

On Olympus.

Pluto used the shadows to call an emergency meeting all the gods flashed in. "Brother why have you called this meeting?" Zeus asked. Loud enough for the council to hear and not the mortal realm.

"The packs is coming for Stiles, as we speak the vet and the legacy of Neptune are slowing them down and steering them in a different way." Pluto said. As he said this all the gods changed into their Roman aspects.

"They can't have him." Minerva said. With a plan to protect her son.

"They can't I am trying to get him and the son of Jupiter together." Venus said. Everyone looked in her direction.

"No doubt Steve wants to shoot the pack." Minerva said to no one in particular. Pluto chuckled at this.

"He said that but Alan said no, they should be more worried if my baby brother sends his little hunter." Pluto said with a smile. Diana liked more than pleased to get rid of some werewolves and males.

"Father please." She begged her father. The king of the skies shook his head.

"If they got to Camp Jupiter and try to take Stiles against his will. That is only then that you send your hunters in." Her father said.

While Steve and Alan was away from the pack discussing something important. Melissa had dragged Scott away from the pack. "Why did you do it?" She asked. Scott was looking everywhere else but his mother when she twisted his ear again.

"I don't know!" He said. His mother didn't believe him.

"Wrong answer Scott Micheal McCall." She said. Her son looked at her in the eyes as she said his full name.

"We were horny, and no one else was around even though he was screaming for us to stop and fighting back he was no much for our strength. He is weak anyway." He told his mother. Melissa couldn't believe her son would do this to the most loyal person she knew. She slapped her son and everyone who at at the park they were looking over their direction.

"I am so disgusted in you. How could you Scott? if I was Stiles I never let you see your child if it's yours, and I definitely would join the pack again." She said as she walked off. He would be lying if he said the words and the slap didn't hurt him, but Scott McCall Was hurt by the way his mother spoke to him.

The rest of the pack was getting scream at. There eardrums have burst and their ears are bleeding. After that the girls would ask questions and if they didn't like the answer the would get shocked courtesy of Kira. "Whose idea was it?" Lydia asked. refused to answer her, Lydia gestured for Kira to shock them from her Kitsune powers. "Now. Whose. Idea. Was. It?" Lydia asked slowly. Looking them in the eyes and glaring she could be intimidating when she wants.

"It was Theo's idea." Isaac said. The wolves glared at the beta, but Isaac was more scared of Lydia than his pack at the moment. The girls looked at the newest me ever of their pack.

"Why?" Kira asked. All eyes were on Theo who in turn smirked.

"You don't need him. Better to get out of the way before he becomes a problem. And the rape it was so easy have you seen how small he is and light? I mean come on it was hot we were all in on it but yes the kicking out and the rape was my idea." Theo said. Lydia slapped him across the face.

"Stiles didn't like you did he? He saw right through you?" Lydia said. Theo started to wolf out and snarled at her at this point Scott, Melissa, Steve and Alan came over to them.

"Put your fangs away or I'll shoot." Steve said deadpanned. The wolves laughed at him and Steve felt like there was a pulling sensation in his it and the wolves were soaked. "How?" A startled Lydia asked. Steve looked at Alan shocked, the vet just raised his eyebrow at the sheriff.

"Wow, I've never seen a demigod whose parent is sea God or goddess do that." Alan said. Everyone looked at the vet, Alan sighed.

"I'm not just a vet or an emissary I'm a demigod a child of Apollo."

Stiles and Jason was looking in each other's eyes. "I want to raise the child with you and as my own." Jason said. Stiles was trying to figure out if he was telling the truth, or just using him.

"Okay, I'll give you a shot mess with me and you'll be sorry." Stiles said. Jason knew it was a threat he knew from his days at Camp Half-Blood that the children of Athena was not meant to be messed with. Jason leaned in and Stiles followed his lead as their mouths was about to touch. "Stiles!"


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles Pov

I looked to see who ruined my moment with Jason. "Yeah what?" I snapped at them although it didn't faze them. "I'm Piper McLean daughater of Aphrodite and girlfriend of Annabeth's." She said to me a beautiful Native American girl. Jason wrapped his arm around me, I leaned my head on him. "I've been told to tell you that you have an appointment today at 2:00 pm." As she said that she walked off. "What are we?" I asked Jason. He sighed and made me look at him. "i would like to be your boyfriend if you will have me." He said to me. I looked into his blue eyes and nodded my head. he kissed me passionately, I moan into his mouth. As we were making out I felt nauseous. "You okay?" He asked me and I shook my head. "I need to throw up." I said and he picked me off oft he ground and walkes me to the toilet. gods I hate morning sickness that lasts all day.

Jason went to train with his Cohort. There was a flash of light.

"Stiles." Mum said to me I turned to her and hugged her.

"Hi mum." I said as hugged me back. She looked at me then my stomach which was still flat.

"Your appointment is with one of your uncles Apollo to be exact and Diana. They will look at the baby." She told me. Well alright two o'clock.

"Yeah okay mum." I said she smiled at me there was another flash of light. "Hi Minerva I wanted to meet Stiles since we found out about him." Said an eight year old girl. Mum looked at the other person and then me.

"Stiles this Vesta goddess of home and family she is usually tending to the Hearth at Olympus." mum said and Vesta came up to me.

"It is nice to meet you Stiles." Said she had this friendly air around like all I wanted to do was hugg her.

"You too Lady Vesta." I greeted her she smiled at me and walked into the fire like into the fire pit itself.

Jason had just came back showered and dressed we were on our way to the doctors. we got through the doors and was in the waiting room. There was a man came in he was tall tan blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Genim?" He asked. I was trying to figure out how he knew my actual name.

"I go by Stiles." I told him he looked at me and smiled brightly.

"Come on through man." He told me, Jason and I went into one of the examining rooms.

"Are you the father boy?" Asked a silver eyed girl I'm guessing it was the twin archers Apollo and Diana.

"We will be raising the child together." I told her she looked at me Then back at Apollo. "When is it that you can hear more than a heartbeat." I asked them, Jason and the gods look at me strangely.

"Eight weeks Stiles." Diana told me with a small smile. (Author's note: I don't know how about the eight weeks with more than one Heartbeat if you know tell me? Thank you.) They both Scanned my body with their godly power and they both looked at me.

"Stiles I think you are having more than one baby." I was shocked.

Stiles POV

"you are having twins." the sun god told me I was shocked I thought it was one I looked at my boyfriend and he was Stoic it reminded me of Boyd and Derek.

"You remind me of them." I said they all looked at me the gods with sadness and Jason with guilt.

"I didn't mean to Stiles I didn't mean to remind you of them." Jason Spoke softly. I forgave him and he looked at the gods with pride in his eyes? I don't know.

"What are the chances of one of the fathering both children?" I asked them Apollo looked shocks I would wake that while Diana looked amused at her brother.

"It's a high chance." Was all she said as she smiled at the boy. They left the twins arguing about who is older.

They came out of the Hospital and was swamped with people with grey eyes. "Um... Hello." Came out of Stiles' mouth. Jason had his arm around Stiles' waist. "Stiles!" Annabeth yelled out walking hand in hand with her girlfriend.

"Hey Annabeth, Piper." Stiles greeted Annabeth hugged the teen. "How are you?" she asked him. The pregnant teen laughed.

"Morning sickness sucks. I'm having twins and still don't know who fathered it. I want to tell my dad about the twins and I'm pregnant." He started to say, his sister had other plans.

"Actually he knows what the dogs did to you and he also knows he is a grandparent in waiting. We told him and the pack came I. And heard and we kind of beat them up for you. By we I mean mum, Neptune, myself, Percy, Nico and Jason well the three of the big three kids and my self bashed them." Annabeth said to the shocked teen who had his mouth opened.

"You were going to see my dad and you didn't think to take me?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

"Hey we thought we were doing the right thing we were angry at what they did to you." Jason explained to his crying boyfriend.

"O-o-okay." Stiles said between breaths.

The pack was getting closer much to Alan's displeasure he knew his fellow Romans would attack the wolves without a second thought. Either that or Lady Lupa coming the wolf goddess still scared him. "You will not get any closer." A female voice snarled at the group, a voice Alan recognised.

"Lady Lupa." Alan said as he bowed and Steve did the same.

"Rise Alan and legacy of Neptune." The wolf goddess said. The son of Apollo looked at the goddess and as well did Steve.

"What do we owe the pleasure my lady." Alan said before been cutted off.

"Who are you?" Jackson asked the the person he saw the vet and sheriff bow to.

"You would do well to learn your place pup. I am Lupa the wolf goddess." The pack and Melissa was shocked that there was a goddess of wolves (if that makes sense?) "To your question Alan as I know you and the legacy have been trying to get them away from camp but they are close." The pack glared at the two. "I wouldn't glare at them pups if you know what's good for you. The sheriff is trying to protect his son from you and Alan doesn't want you in New Rome." Scott looked at his boss with a hurt expression, while the others were shocked at the two doing that.

Stiles met all his siblings from Camp Half-Blood they were all protective of their brother. Their mother came by and saw all her children she smiled at them with lover In her eyes. "So how did the appointment go?" She asked her son, the teens saw their mother and stiles got out of Jason's embrace much to his displeasure and they all ran to their mother to hug her.

"I'm having twins mum." He told his mother she cupped his face then kissed his forehead as she did with all her children.

"They're are coming." She told them as she liked at her Roman child.


	6. Chapter 6

The pack had finished the conversation with the wolf goddess. "Let's go get Stiles!" Isaac said while throwing his fist in the air. The pack looked at him and Steve looked at the boy with a protective parental eye.

"You heard the goddess we can't." Melissa started to say, but was cut off.

"No we need him I can't be the only smart one in this pack, I need Stiles." Lydia said while getting tears in her eyes to think she will never get to say how much their friendship means to her.

"Yeah well blame the wolves over here and me, If I just let him know that he could've came to me with this I would've helped him." Steve said with a regretful look on his face. The father of Stiles broke down crying, he blamed himself that his son ran away.

"Steve you see him again, there is a possibility that he misses you too." Melissa said while rubbing his back soothingly.

"He might not know how to do it." Alan said before looking at the pack and sighing. He rubbed his temples.

"we call it an Iris message, you make a rainbow and throw a golden drachma into the rainbow and say oh, Iris goddess of the rainbow please accept my offering and show who ever" Alan Explained to them while Steve was taking the information in. While the rest ignored it. Okay Alan knew the Roman goddess he wanted to speak to was not called that so he called her by her Greek name.

Stiles was hanging out with his siblings back in the arms of Jason, he felt content. Being with the people you love, even Piper, Percy, Nico, Hazel and Frank came over and joined us. It was so nice to be like this no one screaming and shouting at each other. It felt like heaven to Stiles. he was going to take it easy with his pregnancy, but there is a voice in the back of his head saying they are going to need a pack.

The lack made its way to Camp Jupiter through the first guard then the river and now they were at the gate of New Rome. "Halt, who goes there?" Asked a demigod as they loomed down at the group of strangers.

"Alan Deaton son of Apollo, Steve Stilinski legacy of Neptune." Alan said to the guard after two minutes of silence, another voice called out.

"Did you say 'Stilinski' as is in Stiles Stinski?" Asked a female's voice they got an answer when the gat opened they walked in and the wolves sniffed the air to find Stiles.

Everyone was taking turns talking to the babies, it was the sweetest thing even the proud Roman Jason did it telling them that they were loved and he couldn't wait to meet the most and he was their daddy. Nothing could ruin this moment until "Stiles!" Came a gruff voice followed by chaos.

"What the hell are you doing here Hale?" Stiles hissed out. The demigods were not happy either as the made a wall in front of the teen.

"You will not get to him mutt." A Native American girl said. Theo growled at the girl, he then yelped in pain as a silver arrow got him in the shoulder.

"You will do well to listen to her boy." A silver clothed girl said to him. The demigods and Steve bowed down to the girl.

"Not another person to stop us, I mean seriously come on!" Scott said frustratedly. He received a glare from his employer.

"I am Thalia lieutenant of Artemis goddess of the moon and hunt." Thalia introduced herself, and glared at the pack.

"Thalia? I don't understand what happened to Zoë Nightshade?" Alan asked her that got everyone's attention.

"Who are you boy?" Thalia asked the man, the hunt was behind her glaring at the male to say the name of their former sister.

"I am Alan Deaton son of Apollo." everyone gasp even Stiles.

"How did you live to be this old?" Gray eyed girl who attacked the pack a couple of weeks ago when Stiles got here.

"I have my ways not to mention being in a town with Werewolves helps." He explained, Stiles and his siblings understand his logic.

"That's logical." Stiles stated which got agreement from the Athena cabin.

While the argument was happening no one noticed Steve Stilinski going up to his son and grabbing him into a hug. "I've missed you kiddo." He told his son, who returned the hug.

"I've missed you too dad, I'm sorry I ran away but I had to." He told his father which got a tighter hug from his father. Both Stilinski's got teary eyed at this reunion.

"I hate to split this reunion Steve but I have to look at Stiles to see how everything is." Alan said hesitantly, which got a giggle from Stiles and the teen next to him.

"No need, I had your dad and aunt check on them." Stiles explained Alan eyebrow rose.

"Did they try to kill each other?" Alan asked the teens who shook their heads. Which got a shocked look from the hunters.

"Hello, Mr. Stilinski my name is Jason Grace I'm Stiles boyfriend." Jason said to the father of his boyfriend, Steve eyed the teen warily, but shook his hand anyway.

"The name is Steve kid might as well use it." Steve introduce himself as he let go of his son.

"Stiles are you not going to tell your dad?" Asked a golden eyed girl who was African American. Steve looked at the girl then at his son who was blushing.

"Tell me what kiddo, I know your pregnant." Steve said bluntly, everyone looked at him.

"I'm having twins." Stiles explain to his father and possible fathers.

"So whose godly parents are these kids?" Melissa asked earning a shocked look.

"We are children of Athena." The blonde from earlier said.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." The green eyed boy earning a growl from Scott and a gasp from his mother.

"I haven't seen you in years Percy how's your mum she good?" She asked the boy who smiled at her.

"Yeah she is, she remarried from the last guy she was with, her last name is now Blowfis." Percy explained to the mortal.

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades." The pale teen said as he wrapped his arm around Percy's waist.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus." The lieutenant said, who smiled at everyone.

"Piper McLean,daughter of Aphrodite." The Native American girl said.

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto." The girl from earlier said.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, champion of Juno." Jason said.


	7. Chapter 7

"This is nice and good and all but, I for one want Stiles back." Lydia stated which got a nod of agreement from Kira.

"And you two are?" Annabeth asked the two girls, she was wary of the pack. After what happened to her brother.

"I am Lydia Martin and this is Kira Yukimura." Lydia replied to the other girl, while they guys in the pack just glared at everyone near Stiles.

"Stop glaring at everyone who goes near him, you guys forced yourselves upon him. So he is quite in his right to have anyone else near him." A British voice said annoyed at the unwanted guests.

"How do you know what we are anyway?" Scott asked looking at Stiles and Percy which got a little growl out of the sea prince. "Stiles told us what you are Scott." Percy spat out his former friends name.

"Lydia and Kira are a Banshee and Kitsune." Stiles said just joining again in the conversation. Everyone looked at the two girls.

"What is a Kitsune? I've never heard of them, though I didn't know Werewolves were real either." Hazel asked looking at Stiles for an answer, the said boy smiled at her.

"Hazel it's a fox." Stiles said with a smile at the younger girl.

While the demigods were talking about what Kira was, the wolves were thinking of a plan to get Stiles back. "Hey. Stiles, maybe you should come home to Beacon Hills, your dad misses you and we could use you with help to fight whatever supernatural threat that comes our way. Please Stiles I need my best friend." Scott pleaded with Stiles even going with the puppy dog eyes.

"No. I am not coming back to help you! You all push me around because I was a weak fragile human! Guess what? I am not that and trust me when I say this without me you'll be dead and I might get some peace away from your wolfy business. Besides hardly any of you treated me like I was pack anyway so it doesn't matter assholes." Stiles said his newly found family and friends agreed with him.

"You think you can came here one of the safest places for a demigod? Demand one of us to go back with you to help save your lives?" Piper asked the other group who nodded unashamedly with a sigh she thought they might be reasonable.

"Perhaps you guys should leave, it's obvious that Stiles doesn't want to go back to Beacon Hills, and as you can clearly see here his father is more than happy to see him safe." Percy said with a smile towards the Stilinski men Percy was angry and an angry Percy was a dangerous Percy he was powerful and most people knew it too

"Who asked for your opinion Percy." Scott spat out which got a glare from Stiles. The son of Poseidon was only trying to help the situation.

"How dare you! I can't believe you would do that, unlike you Scott Percy is a good friend. Unlike some others I know Percy would never ditch me for Nico all the time. Nor would he just sit on his ass while his crazy ex's grandfather tortures me with two other betas' oh wait you did that." Stiles said with venom his voice with a dead cold glare. The pack backed up when they saw the glare, Theo just smirked at the demigod.

"I told you Theo wasn't trustworthy and something was wrong with him but no you wouldn't listen to me." Stiles voice was getting colder and more venomously oh how he hates the pack.

"You should listen to him he speaks the truth, Alan good to see you again." A golden haired man said that none saw appearing.

"As it to see you father." Alan replied to the man before anyone could say anything.

"Lord Apollo." The demigods and legacies said as the bowed down. Apollo told everyone to rise after they did he turned to the pack with a cold look in his blue sky eyes.

The whole group stared at the god, the cold look in his eyes made them shiver. "What's up uncle Apollo?" Stiles said trying to lighten up the mood. While his father, Alan and the demigods was shocked as the mouth were wide open. Apollo's however was smirking at the son of Minerva, the Beacon Hills pack was really confused.

"While it is true that I am your uncle but you have more than one Stiles." Apollo replied to Stiles' uncle comment. While the said boy laughed at him the sky rumbled with flashes of lightning.

"Looks like your grandfather isn't happy, better go see what the problem is." Apollo told everyone and he let the scene.

"Really Stiles? Uncle Apollo?" Annabeth asked the young Stilinski who only smiled sheepishly at his sister.

"Technically, it's true he is our uncle just like Vulcan, Mars, Pluto, Bacchus, Neptune although he is my great something grandfather, and and all the sons sons Jupiter has. Not to mention the King of the gods is our grandfather Annabeth. And the Goddess our aunts minus Juno because you know she is married to our grandfather so technically she is our grandmother." Stiles explained to the group high got some shocked reactions from everyone. "What?" He asked everyone looked at the teen like he had two heads. Who only gave a nervous laugh at all the eyes on him.

-Olympus-

"He does have a point doesn't he?" Ares grunted as he turned into Mars his Roman aspect. The council of Mount Olympus agreed with the God of war with Stiles's declaration.

"I'm just surprised he had the guts to say though and to a god's face at that." Bacchus said both as Dionysus he didn't like Demigods he still didn't like them as Bacchus. Even if he had grudgingly agree with his half brother Apollo about Stiles Stilinski the only son of Minerva, the kid had guts to say uncle instead of 'my lord/lady' like all Demigods should.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles was five months pregnant with the twins. Jason and Stiles have been out on dates most of their dates have been getting ready for the twin's arrival. "Stiles! Are you ready? It's almost time for your appointment." Jason called out to his boyfriend as he waited for him. Today they were going to find out about the genders of the babies, both parents to be was ecstatic. Of course their good mood was generally ruined by them and by them he meant the werewolf pack from **Beacon Hills** where Stiles is from. The sperm donors as Jason calls them in his head, they broke Stiles it has taken Camp Jupiter four months to put him back together well with huge help of his father and best friend Percy Jackson the **_Greek_**. He looked when he heard footsteps and saw his five month pregnant boyfriend, Jason thought he was the luckiest guy on the planet. "You ready babe?" He asked the son of Minerva, the said Demigod just nodded his head determinably. "Alright then, let's go." Jason told Stiles they walked out of their house holding hands on their way to the hospital in New Rome.

-Else where in New Rome-

"This sucks!" Scott yelled out in frustration to his fellow werewolves, since everyone else found out what they did to Stiles, the others even Scott's own mother wants nothing to do with them.

"I know it does, but we can't let Stiles stay here. Once the pups are born we will do a paternity test to see whose they are and whoever they are, will get to raise them with Stiles." The elder Hale suggested they all agreed, even though Peter Hale is a creep you have to give him credit for being intelligent. They all hoped the children Stiles Stilinski was carrying was theirs. Unbeknown to them whether they kids were theirs or not Theo Raeken was going to steal Stiles and raise the pups has his and knock Stiles up more. The boy knew Siles had told everyone that he couldn't be trusted, but after Stiles was possessed by the Kukan Kitsune which is the Void or the Nogitsune and Killing Allison Argent. No one really wanted to trust a Stiles especially Scott who believed Theo when he told him that Stiles Killed Donovan, he didn't want to listen to Stiles's side of the story.

-At the hospital-

"How are you feeling Stiles?" Apollo asked one of his nephews, he gave Stiles the biggest childish smile that made him laugh. "There no need to be all stiff and serious now do we?" He asked the boy on the table who only shook his head with a smile, and silently agreed with one of his many uncles.

"Shall we find out what your babies are Stiles?" Diana asked the boy who nervously nodded his at her, both Annabeth and Percy told him about the goddess of the moon and her hatred of the male gender.

"Yes please, aunt Diana." He told the goddess who looked shocked that he called her that. Most males would be turned into a Jackalope, but she knew her sister's only son was not like other males, like the Greek hero Perseus Jackson. Diana did her goddess of childbirth on Stiles and one glowed blue and the other pink. Just like herself and her twin, she hope Stiles and Jason both knew what they were getting into. "Congrats boys you're going to be proud parents of a boy and a girl." Diana told them.

What?" Both Stiles and Jason asked simultaneously, Stiles was expecting two boys. Boys he could handle albeit a little weird, but he could handle it, Jason was also hoping for boys someone to go camping with teaching them how to fight monsters. Even though he could teach his daughter how to fight just as well as his son. To say Jason and Stile was dreading the teenage years with their daughter was an understatement. They wanted to teach their daughter that she didn't need a man to make her feel complete, happy or even she needs one.

"Wow a son and daughter have fun keeping the boys away." Apollo jokingly said to the couple, which got him a slap to the back of the head courtesy of his twin Diana.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked his sister who only glared her brother, which. Are the two boys laugh at the twins.

"For being an idiot!" She yelled at her younger brother.

As the couple was walking out of the hospital, holding hands and Stiles having a goofy grin on his face. Later he would be wracking his brain trying to think of names for his children.

"Crap! Sorry babe but I have to go I've Praetors duties to attend to and the senate." Jason said as he remembered what he had to do, not that Stiles blamed him Jason did go the appointment with him.

"Go, I'm fine. I'm serious you are a leader of new Rome now go!" Stiles told Jason kissed his boyfriends and went the direction of the senate.

As Stiles was walking back to his place he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around he saw the person he didn't want to see Theo Raeken. Bile rose up into his throat he thought it was his disgust of the boy in front of him, or the twins simply didn't like the guy not that he could blame them he didn't like him either.

"Hey Stiles." Theo said with a smirk that as usual Stiles wanted to get rid of. He didn't want to see them Stiles wanted them gone, why of all the Hale pack it was Theo stupid lying Raeken have to be the one to talk to him.

"What do you want?" Stiles spat out. Theo wasn't shocked it looked ,he had expected this kind of response from Stiles. He just smiled at Stiles and just walked away from him. Stiles didn't trust the man one bit, he always felt since Theo came back that there was something wrong with Theo.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles looked a creepy look he was getting from Theo Raeken, never trusted the teen and told the others but hey were all wrapped up in his lies to believe otherwise. There was just an unsettling feeling that Stiles had and has been for since the pack came to New Rome.

"You Stiles." Was all he said and Stiles scoffed at him and looked at him like he was an idiot, to be fair he is one and Stiles knew that well.

"Yeah right. You'll have to go through New Rome and with every Demigod here you'll have to hide From the goddess of the hunt, Jason, Percy and everyone else. Do you really think you could take them?" Stiles asked the chimera.

"Yep." The idiot said to stiles how could he be so stupid! The gods would vaporise him and Jason would stop until Stiles and their children were safe and sound. Clearly the stupid male hadn't thought of the comcequences of his thoughts.

"You're not very bright are you?" Stiles asked the teen who stopped looking so idiotic and looked confused as to why Stiles would say that to him. "Let's face it Theo the first chance I get if you miraculously manage to pull this off, I will kill you." Stiles promises and Theo knows this and is not a fool to mess with Stiles Stilinski. Not that would deter Theo after all there are way to force Stiles compliance. Namely the pups that are still growing inside him.

"I know but right now you're only thinking of one thing." Theo said and it was true Stiles was thinking of one thing his babies. But after the babies are born stiles would still be protecting them from him no matter who the father from the pack it and he would kill them but first he would get Derek to give them the big to make him a real werewolf but then kill them and become alpha. Stiles growled at him for even saying that he would find a way to kill the Chimera and anyone like him! He would show the mythological world and the Romans why Minerva should be revered.

He would rather not have to fight the Chimera so there would not be a chance of a miscarriage him and Jason are looking forwards to being parents. For now he'll play along and learn any weakness in his enemy despite Stiles being ADHD he was very patient.

"See you soon my mate, cannot wait for our children." Theo purred into Stiles' ear and it made Stiles want to vomit. And Theo walked off before Stiles could projectile vomit on Theo Raeken's person, not that it would have made a huge difference but.

"Stiles!" Came a voice Stiles turning around to see Annabeth and Percy come if up to him and he smiled at the two. And the. Stopped when they saw the look on Stiles' face and they were worried something had happened. 'What happened?" Annabeth asked the only Roman child of Minerva and the boy tried to deny something happened with a snake of his head but the daughter of Athena did not believe him.

"Just Theo." Stiles said as he said this Percy heard enough uncapped his sword and was going to go hunting for a chimera and yes Stiles told them about that. "He seems to think he can take this camp on and take me away and force me to be his." Stiles told them that stopped Percy in his tracks and he looked at the scared face of Stiles and sighed he wondered what would be like when he and Nico would have children.

"He won't be able too Stiles we won't let him or anyone take you away not while you're pregnant. Or even when you're not pregnant." Percy said and stiles felt a bit better at that but that was going to change once when Percy opened his mouth. "When are you going to tell Jason?" Percy asked stiles and Stiles I really groaned why did Percy have to ask that? Stiles thought to himself.

"When I see him next." Stiles and he would tell Jason and hope the man of his life would not go and get himself killed because of it. Or to be too angry with stiles for not killing the thing not that would happen but it was the worst case scenario.

It was that night when Jason returned home he noticed stiles unusually quiet and he was going to get to the bottom of this if someone made his stiles upset he'd break their nose of just kill them outright. "Stiles my love are you alright?" Jason asked the son of Minerva and Stiles smiled at him it was not his usually smile it didn't have the same mirth in it as he does.

"No, I'm not alright. Raeken came to see me after you left telling me all about his plan to take me away from you and camp and raise the children with him as their father." Stiles told him and the blood in Jason Grace's body boil how dare that filthy monster say something to his perfect partner he was the kids father and that was that.

"I'd kill before he had the chance Stiles." And stiles smiled as Jason for thst but he had not told Jason if he did succeed then Stiles would kill him.

"I told him I'd kill him the first chance I got." Thst got Jason to chuckle he looked at Stiles with love and adoration, he then looked Stiles' stomach where their children were growing he was excited to be a father and he has told his sister Thalia about her being an aunt.

But this is something different it was an attack in his family and he was not going to let the attack go unpunished he would find a way to kill the chimera or he'd send his sister after him and hunt him to death.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles felt a lot, ever since telling Jason what transpired after he left fo his meeting with Raeken. To say that an angry Jason Grace was both scary and hot, even Stiles could not tell which was more than the other the scariness? Or the hotness? If Stiles was not pregnant he probably would have jumped Jason and had his little wicked way with the son of Jupiter.

"I'll kill that chimera." Jason snarled out it that thing thought he would kill him just to have Stiles to himself Theo Raeken had another thing coming. Jason would turn up victorious over him and Stiles would stay with him and they will be a family like himself and Stiles had planned on being.

"I already threatened to kill him." Stiles said to Jason who stopped in his tracks to look at Stiles, Jason knew Stiles would idly threaten but he could not deny that hearing Stiles threatening someone like Raeken was actually turning him on.

"I would not expect anything less from you my dear Stiles." Jason told him and Stiles blushed at the compliment from his boyfriend. It was quite sexy of Stiles whilst pregnant to threaten to kill a chimera such as Theo Raeken. Jason would tell his sister about this and maybe the hunt would use the freak of nature as practise for the new hunters joining in. Even his sister could use him as target practise for the lighting bolts that might get to her to be her usual self actually. As Thalia Grace lieutenant of the hunters of Diana does like to shock everyone she meets mostly males not that anyone can say a thing as she sworn men off of her life so instead she shocks them.

"I'm glad you approve of it Jason." Stiles said huskily since becoming pregnant he has been getting a bit randy at times. Or easily turned on more than normal Stiles was told this would happen throughout his pregnancy, at first Stiles didn't believe it because he didn't understand why. Now he does and it get annoying. Could there he's something else that happens?

"I cannot tell you how much nearing you threaten to kill someone whilst pregnant turns me on." Jason said to Stiles who blushed at the thought of turning Jason on by doing that, at the same time it filled him with pride of turning his boyfriend on.

"That's good to hear Jason." Stiles said as he kissed Jason's lips wrapping his arms around Jason's neck as the kissed out in public. Stiles wanted to jump Jason and have his way with the son of Jupiter. Jason wanted Stiles so bad he couldn't put it into words.

"Hey love birds!" Came out Percy's yell as he and everyone else came up to them interrupting their moment. They supposed it was good practise when the twins were born and they cock blocked them. Groaning Jason turned to see what the others wanted he wanted stiles by himself and only to himself at this moment.

"What Percy! Not like you're any better with Nico!" Jason yelled out in retaliation to Percy's interruption Percy chucked and blushed and looked at Nico.

"Do not look at me Percy you know it's true." Nico said agreeing with Jason on his boyfriends being loved birds as they were constantly attached to the lips. No matter how many times they were pulled sort their lips would find each other again. Mostly at night where Nico would shadow travel to the Poseiodn's cabin and make out with his boyfriend.

"Well then don't come to me when you want to make out Nico." Percy said with a humph and crossed his arm across his chest pouting. Hoping Nico would change his mind and stand up for Percy, to which he sighed at Percy and did not change his mind.

"You're the one who tells me to come to your cabin." Nico said to Percy who looked embarrassed at that and looked at Nico and kissed him to which Nico kissed back, it was interesting to see who would win the battle of dominance. Nico won and Jason saw how he did it and of him and Stiles did that he would sure to be the winner. As stiles would be the one to carry their future children once they knew how he is doing it right now as Jason wanted more kids than the twins.

"Well I'm going to lie down now." Stiles said and Jason looked towards him in concern was he Olajuwon did he need to call a medic? "I'm fine Jason just a bit tired that is all." Stiles assured Jason who still looked a bit concerned at his boyfriend.

"Someone other than Percy has it bad." Annabeth teased and Jason glared at her which did not affect Annabeth at all being friends with Percy his glare is ten times as scary as Jason's. To Jason that was a dirty insult and since him glaring was doing nothing he would have up the ante.

"Calm down everyone." Came a soothing but yet hypnotic tone from Piper McLean daughter of Venus and girlfriend to Annabeth Chase. Jason calmed down since he had no choice but to listen to Piper's Charm speak. It was probably a good thing that Piper intervened or else Jason would have issued a duel to Annabeth Chase. And he would win against her, no one other than Stiles or Thalia talked to him like that.

"I'm going to go and look after Stiles." Jason said and left the group on it's own he had a pregnant partner to look after and made his way to their bedroom where Stiles was lying down smiling taking his shoes off and lying next him wrapping a around Stiles. He never saw the smiling face of Stiles once he closed his eyes. Stiles quite liked he had Jason Grace whipped.

-with everyone outside-

"Annie why would you do that? Insult him like that?" Percy whined about basically not being invited in with Jason taking care of Stiles. Annabeth rolled her eyes and Percy for an obvious reason.

"If he can't take not my problem." Annabeth said to the son of Poseidon and the other demigod glared at her with his sea green eyes glowing that was truly scary, they all forgot how powerful Percy Jackson really was.

"Fine! Next time I see Jason Grace I'll apologise to him." Annabeth said annoyed at Percy was ,asking her apologise to the son of Jupiter she had a point if he could not take what she said it was not her problem.


	11. Chapter 11

"Don't listen to them Jason." Stiles says even though his eyes were closed did not mean he was asleep, not that Jason minded. But still he snuggled up to Stiles and Stiles as Jason found out loved to snuggle he didn't mind giving into the demands of snuggling when it came to Stiles.

"I don't plan on listening to them Stiles." Jason told his pregnant boyfriend and hoped they could have more kids together later after the twins were born. Stiles just sighed contentedly in Jason's arms where he fell asleep like much Jason did five minutes after Stiles.

Their nap lasted for an hour or so before there was a banging on their door Stiles groaned out Jason sleepily glared through the door through their room getting up he walked to the door and opened it still glaring at the people on the other end.

"Can I help you?" He said obviously not really liking who was at the other side of the door Stiles strained his ear trying to hear what the other person was saying or trying to figure out who the hell woke them up from their nap?!

"Yes is Stiles here?" A tentative voice asked Jason who did not know who the person was but she looked like she came with the beasts and that as something that Jason was not going to trust easily. She was a redhead and well dressed. She must be rich and Jason, who did not have a rich family did not understand rich kids for some reason.

"And you are?" Jason asked the redhead who looked at the girl with the sword and Jason felt some sort of respect for her with her sword. That did not mean he was going to let them anywhere near Stiles or their Children. Well maybe Stiles' father but that was because he was Stiles' father and his soon to be father in-law.

"Lydia Martin I am a banshee, this is Kira Yukimura she is a Kitsune." Lydia introduced herself and Kira to Jason who they did not really know the name just yet. As the blonde has not given his name just yet and might not if he wanted to protect Stiles from the two.

"Jason Grace and I am Stiles boyfriend and father to our children." Jason introduced himself to the duo but there was no way Jason was going to let them anywhere near Stiles at all. Not while he was pregnant and maybe with supervision with his children.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Grace." Lydia said she did not think that the blonde would allow her to use his given name, especially worth the glare she and Kira were receiving from the said Blonde. Kira just looked at the blonde almost snorting st the fact he wound let the two of them see Stiles.

"I would say the same but hearing what certain people have done to Stiles that's from Beacon Hills you would understand my hesitance on letting you see Stiles while pregnant." Jason said well more like drawled out to them they both flushed red with embarrassment knowing what the males did to Stiles.

"Of course we understand but if you could tell Stiles we came by?" Kira asked the blonde and Jason nodded his head he would of course tell Stiles about the girls both banshee and Kitsune left Jason who closed the door and made his way back to Stiles.

"Who was that?" Stiles asked the blonde who just stared at Stiles who was quite beautiful at the moment in bed pregnant with their children.

"Lydia Martin and Kira Yukimura." Jason answered the son of Minerva who nodded his head at the answer and smiled at Jason.

"Not threats of death?" He asked and Jason shook his head at his boyfriend and Stiles smiled sweetly at the blonde. He was proud of Jason for not threatening the girls who were innocent at what happened to him that night he still had nightmares but not much since being with Jason.

Nope not to them anyway." Jason comments making Stiles laugh at his little joke that he made which made Jason laugh at his own joke. He wanted to kill the pack who raped Stiles but also thank them for doing it, if they had not raped him then, they wouldn't have met and they would not be expecting parents.

"That's good babe." Stiles said sitting up in bed he knew he would be allowed to sit up after a nap Jason was sweet like he worried for him and their children.

"I have a very good boy." Jason said to Stiles who was turned on by Jason's tone of voice he blushed at the innuendo of Jason's voice and the wording. " you better be waiting before getting up so quick after a nap Stiles or else." Jason said to Stiles who wanted to see what or else would be like he was li,w this with his dad who was used to him being like this.

"Or else what?" Stiles challenged Jason who smirked at him he knew all of Stiles' weak spots and he was not afraid to push them.

"No curly fries, no foot rubs, no back rubs shall I continue?" Jans asked and Stiles shook his head as he would behave. He liked those things, especially the body rubs. Don't get him started on Curly Fries they were from the gods and to not have them was sacrilege.

"No Jason I'll behave." Stiles states and Jason smiles he won't and Stiles' knows he won if Stiles did not want Jason to win he should not let Jason know his weak spots then. What Stiles did not know that Jason was never going to go through with it, as it was mostly an empty threat.

"That's good my dear." Jason murmured to him as he smirked at his boyfriend Stiles was probably the best thing to have happened to him. Jason thanked the fates that they met that day and Stiles helped him with a baseball bat, he will always laugh at that him attacking the monsters with a bat.


End file.
